<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forbidden Hero by RedRiot141107</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28191723">Forbidden Hero</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRiot141107/pseuds/RedRiot141107'>RedRiot141107</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BnHA</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BoyxBoy, Domestic violence warning, Gay, M/M, NSFW, Omegaverse, Yuuei, alphabakugo, bakudeku, deathwarning, erasermic, omegadeku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:15:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28191723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRiot141107/pseuds/RedRiot141107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where omegas are considered unfit heroes, Izuku Midoriya, a small doe-eyed omega, fakes being a beta to pursue his dreams of being a hero. But what happens when a villain attack causes Izuku to reveal his secret in front of his classmates AND live TV...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aizawa Shota|Yamanda Hizashi, Bakugou Katsuki|Midoriya Izuku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Izuku Midoriya is being beaten, and Katsuki Bakugo jumps in to save him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Don't you disrespect me, omega!" The tall man bellowed, striking the frail boy before him.<br/>The force of the Alpha's blow knocked the small omega across the floor.<br/>The boy whimpered and began to clamber to his feet, only to be struck down once more. He didn't know how many more times he would be able to get back up, but he could try.<br/>He cowered as the man raised his hand once more, and watched in terror as it came closer and closer. He closed his eyes, waiting for the blow, but it didn't meet its mark.<br/>"That's my best friend, you bastard!" A familiar gravelly voice screamed.<br/>The omega opened his eyes and looked up at the person in front of him, his best friend, Katsuki Bakugou. The boy looked on in excitement as Katsuki twisted the man's arm and pulled him onto the ground, pinning him down. <br/>"Zuzu, call the cops," he yelled over the man's yelling.<br/>Izuku nodded and hurriedly pulled out his battered cell-phone, he dialed 911 and put it on speaker.</p><p>"<em>Nine-One-One, what's your emergency? </em>"<br/>"Hello, yes, I've got a code 133, 129, and, um, 127 and I've also got a code 123. *"<br/>"<em> Right, give me the address, and I'll send a personnel carrier and a paramedic car for you."<br/></em></p><p>"Mhm, thank you, we're at..."</p><p>Izuku slowly began to zone out, calmed by Katsuki's voice.<br/>"Zuzu?! You with me?" Katsuki asked.<br/>"Hm? Oh, yea! Sorry, Kacchan!" Izuku replied.</p><p><br/>*<br/>133 - possibly dangerous/ dangerous individual<br/>129 - Request for back up<br/>127 - Proceed with caution<br/>123 - Injured individual</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The police take away Izuku's tormentor, and Katsuki has something to confess</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The police arrived a few minutes after the call, the paramedic arriving shortly thereafter.<br/>Katsuki greeted them, shocking the police with his extensive knowledge of police codes and procedures. Izuku was also interviewed, as well as being checked over by a very motherly medic.<br/>After Izuku's father had been dragged into the personnel carrier by the officers, and the medic had ensured Izuku was okay, the boys walked back inside, where they sat in the kitchen as Katsuki made dinner.</p><p>"Hey, Zuzu?" <br/>"Y-yea, Kacchan?"<br/>"What was that all about?" Katsuki asked tentatively, not wanting to intrude.<br/>"I- Um, well, dad never liked the fact I was an Omega, and when Mom died, his treatment of me got worse. I'm lucky he never actually did anything too bad."<br/>"How exactly did you 'disrespect' him, if you don't mind me asking?" <br/>"I said hi," Izuku replied bluntly.<br/>"O-oh, how is that disrespectful, exactly?" Katsuki asked, an odd sort of frown on his face.<br/>"I'm supposed to say something along the lines of 'Welcome home, sir' And bow or something."<br/>"That is one arrogant bastard, " Katsuki replied.<br/>"You can say that again, " Izuku snickered.<br/>"That is one arrogant bastard, " Katsuki said again, grinning.<br/>The two stared at each other for a moment, before bursting out laughing.<br/>"Kacchan?" Izuku asked once he could breathe again.<br/>"Mmm?"<br/>"I thought you hated me, and now - now you're calling me Zuzu again."<br/>Katsuki turned around from his place at the stove, "I saw what was going on, and what I- and others- had done to you... and I felt so goddamn bad. And to be honest, I kinda missed being friends." <br/>Katsuki blushed slightly at the last part and turned back to the stove to hide his very obvious burn-up.<br/>Izuku stood up and walked to the stove, hugging Katsuki from behind, and nuzzling his small face into Katsuki's back. <br/>"I missed being friends too, Kacchan."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>